


Psychic

by altalemur



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Gen, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altalemur/pseuds/altalemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief moment in the cafeteria between Tetsu and Jasmine. Deka rangers, with reference to PR SPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic

Living with five unusual people her own age accustomed Jasmine to odd situations in her daily routine. Some, however, ended up meriting more attention than others.

Jasmine was on her way to lunch. Filing her own share of reports had taken more time than usual, so she hadn’t expected company in the cafeteria. Despite her expectations, she wasn’t surprised to see another solitary ranger. She was surprised with what that ranger was doing.

The Yellow ranger paused to watch Tetsu’s odd behavior. Curiosity finally overcoming her, she approached him. After a few moments of her presence not being acknowledged, she called tentatively, not knowing if she’d startle the other.

“Tetsu?”

Fortunately, Tetsu wasn’t startled, but he also didn’t break his concentration.

“Yes, Jasmine?”

Raising an eyebrow, Jasmine followed the Specialist’s intent gaze. Sitting in front of the table was a pop can from the vending machine. Tetsu’s expression was a mixture between concentration and a pout. “What are you doing?” she asked.

Still not looking up from his task, Tetsu answered, “I’m seeing if I can teleport this by staring at it.”

Jasmine waited for the rest of the explanation, but none was forthcoming. Surely there was more to this story.

“Why are you doing this?”

The balance between concentration and pout shifted to the latter as Tetsu’s lips pressed further. Still not breaking eye contact with the pop, he said, “Because Ban said I could if I tried.”

Alone that sentence would not have made sense. But knowing that Ban was somehow involved brought a lot of the situation into focus. Jasmine sighed as she prepared to let Tetsu down. She tried using as caring a voice as possible.

“Tetsu, Ban didn’t convince you that you have psychic powers did he?” At the slight hunching of his shoulders, Jasmine put one gloved hand down on the other ranger. “You have to be born with psychic powers. They develop later with others, but they always had them on some level. Ban was just playing with you, or being Ban.” The last was said in a slight derogatory tone.

The shoulder under her hand relaxed and slumped. Tetsu’s face lost the focused gaze, now pouting dejectedly at the aluminum can. “You think so?” he asked.

Jasmine merely nodded. Tetsu sighed and shifted, resting his chin in one hand forlornly.

“I thought maybe I could do it…” he trailed off.

Jasmine patted his shoulder for good measure. In short order he rose and left the cafeteria. One problem solved, Jasmine got her own lunch and sat down at the same table Tetsu was at to enjoy it.

Nearly finished with her lunch, Jasmine was startled by a pink robed Umeko. The petite ranger took a quick look around the room, and then angrily marched towards Jasmine. Apprehension grew for Jasmine as she realized it was simply one of those days. Stopping on the other side of the table, Umeko shook a pop can in front of Jasmine’s face.

“Did you do this?!” the Pink ranger shouted angrily. Jasmine stared uncomprehending at the pop can, not so small in Umeko’s grasp. Peeved at Jasmine’s lack of response, Umeko pointedly uncurled an accusing finger from the pop to point in front of Jasmine. Surprisingly, there was a string of three ducks in front of her.

“Did you take my duckies and put a pop in my tub?!” Umeko continued.

The Yellow ranger stared at the incriminating evidence. Aghast, she switched her gaze up to Umeko, then back to the rubber ducks. Jasmine’s universe paused just long enough for the lack of sense to make its own form of sense.

Sighing, Jasmine took the only route for pacification and calmly handed the rubber ducks to Umeko. The Pink ranger snatched them up, slammed the pop on the table, and stormed off back to her bath.

Left alone, Jasmine contemplated the seemingly innocent pop can on the table before giving up on it. She took what remained of her lunch and disposed of it. Jasmine blithely ignored the pop can as she walked out of the cafeteria. Perhaps it would be gone by the time dinner rolled around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this waaaay back when. Uploading for... reasons.


End file.
